1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiple-phase thermal management systems and more specifically it relates to a heat exchanger system for efficiently thermally managing coolant within a multiple-phase thermal management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Modern electronic devices (e.g. microprocessors, circuit boards, power supplies and other electronic devices) have increased thermal management requirements. Conventional dry thermal management technology (e.g. fans, vents) simply is not capable of efficiently cooling modern high-end electronics. Spray cooling technology is being adopted today as the most efficient option for thermally managing electronic systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,804 entitled High Heat Flux Evaporative Spray Cooling to Tilton et al. describes the earlier versions of spray technology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,201 entitled Fluid Control Apparatus and Method for Spray Cooling to Tilton et al. also describes the usage of spray technology to cool a printed circuit board. Spray thermal management may be performed locally (i.e. where the chip is sprayed directly), globally (i.e. where the chip and surrounding electronics/boards are also sprayed), a combination of locally and globally, or in conjunction with air cooling or other cooling methods.
The coolant typically used within a multiple-phase thermal management system is a dielectric fluid (e.g. hydrofluorethers) having a low vaporization temperature at standard atmospheric pressure. One common brand of dielectric coolant for multiple-phase thermal management systems is manufactured by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company (3M®) under the federally registered trademark Fluorinert®. Non-dielectric fluids may also be utilized within multiple-phase thermal management systems.